Freezing: Prometheus Fire
by Ryzlow
Summary: A classic what if there was a male "Pandora" story but he's my special twist on it so come on in relax and enjoy to your heart's content
1. chapter 1

Okay, so quick Authors note I'm planning to kind of revitalise this section of Fanfiction so if you have any requests P.m is always open and reviews are appreciated, so to start I thought I'd do a simple what if there was a male "Pandora" at the start so here it is I call them Prometheuses because it's theme fitting in my opinion I thought it was clever I could be wrong let me know what you'd name them now with out any further prolonging here's the epilogue which will be the shortest chapter by far being around 400-500 words including this whole spiel

"Prometheus-1 keep those bandages wrapped around your arms unless you absolutely have to we can't let, anyone know about this project okay, you're the first of your kind and the world fears what it doesn't understand." Mister Draks told before I left for West Genetics.

"The road to success is never paved in gold is it?" I ask myself when I arrived at West Genetics.

It was a long ride here from Italy I thought I was going to be sick I was so nervous I had never been outside my facility but I trained for this find a strong girl be her limiter, wait till it's an absolute necessity and the activate Prometheus.

My new name is Brandon Roy because Prometheus-1 is a little suspicious, man I just realized I haven't practiced my Japanese.

Oh no I'm going to sound so rude when I talk to my seniors, I think to myself as I face palm. What am I going to do? I ask myself in my head.

I arrived at sister Margaret's door, I knocked on the door

"Come in." I heard an elderly voice call from inside.

I enter to see sister Margaret sitting at her desk.

"Ah, Mr. Roy please come in." Sister Margaret tells me.

"Thank you ma'am." I respond following her directions.

"Now I would like to welcome you here, please enjoy your stay, I'm sure someone on Campus can help you around the school, I have a very important event to attend to." sister Margaret tells me.

"Of course ma'am." I respond walking out of her office and towards the main hall,

"That's right the Carnival is happening today isn't it?" I ask myself. "Well lets hope for an interesting first year." I tell myself and keep on walking towards the cafeteria missing the giant pillar of smoke.

So please tell me if I messed anything up wether it's grammar and spelling or plot lines I missed I want to make this as best as I can next chapter will be up soon and will be atleast 800 words long probably longer but just to keep it realistic as possible until then have a wonderful day


	2. Chapter 2: An impossible occurrence

Reviews: not totally necessary right now but making a habit isn't a bad thing.

Perstige Productions: Yeah, sorry I just needed to get an opener out of the way but the rest of the chapters will be atleast 1000 words from here on out bad thing about writing you need to set up plot to be successful

I made it to the main center to enjoy sometime alone a few girls talked to me they were actually very helpful so were a couple of the guys.

Then, the fight happened.

Satalizer El Bridgette and Ganessa Roland it was a very intense match up till, the Aoi kid got in the way does he think he's invincible or something what an idiot he could have died.

The Untouchable Queen looked to be a good candidate but I got a strong instinctual feeling to stay away from even the thought.

I sighed when I reached class because I had to get perfect scores to attract the strongest Pandora.

"Let's do this." I tell myself and begin to write down all the information that is told to me through out class.

"Psst, can I uh borrow your notes?" The question came from my left. I turn to see a Blonde guy next to me. I just handed him the 5 pages I already have down not even stopping the notes I was currently writing down. Out of the corner of my eye I see his sweat drop.

"Uhh, thanks." Is all he says. I smirk at his response.

"Mr. Roy do you find something amusing about my class?" Our teacher asks me.

I look up startled, "No sir I was justjust helping-" I tried

"I don't care just pay attention." Our teacher interrupts.

"Of course sir." I answer bowing and sitting back down.

At the end of class the blonde kid tried to hand me back my notes

"Thanks and sorry for the trouble I caused." He apologized

I don't look at him, "Don't worry about besides I already memorized it all." I tell him before walking off I see him fall over I just shake my head.

"Mr. Roy?" A feminine voice gets my attention.

"Yes, ma-." I turned to see our rank 1 3rd year. Chiffon Fairchild, aka the Unparalleled Monster. I was warned to be extremely cautious around her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks.

I perk up immediately warry, "Uh, sorry just startled ,to see you talking to me ma'am." I respond laughing a little.

"Oh I see I was just making sure you were adjusting okay it is my job to look afterafter you." She smiles at me.

"Oh yes very well, thank you for asking ma'am." I responded and started bowing.

She just walks past me and I realize something her shadow isn't with her, I try to keep my self organized it seemed to work but you can never be to sure

"Oh and make sure to visit the cafeteria it is lunch time." She remarks continuing to walk away.

I don't say anything I just start towards the cafeteria

"Hey Brandon over here." I heard someone call my name out

I looked over to see the blonde limiter from class, now that I'm paying attention I can see it's Arthur Crypton, Ganessa Roland's limiter. I make my way over where he's sitting next to a what I assume to be pandora that is not Ganessa Roland.

"Hi, Arthur right?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah how'd you know?"

I freeze 'Oh no major slip up' I think to myself "The teacher said it in class remember?" I ask back trying to guilt him on to believing me and hoping my voice doesn't crack.

"Oh yeah, uhh sorry about that again." He says rubbing his neck sheepishly. I just wave him off. "Well anyways Kazuya is coming over now." He says.

My ears perk, "As in Kazuya Aoi?" I ask

Arthur looks at me, "Uh, yeah why?" He asks

I flush and mumble "I was a big fan of his sister."

Arthur laughs, "Aren't we all." He says.

Kazuya finally arrives.

"How you holding up?" I ask.

"Oh, umm I'm fine." He responds a little sullen.

"I wouldn't I mean you were just hit by a pandora in pandora mode that must of hurt." I exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah I'm perfectly fine I barley left a scratch really." He responded faking a laugh.

"Yeah, (I noticed in the English dub yeah was used a lot you guys should tell me what you think more, less idk back to the story sorry) I'm surprised that you lived touching the Untouchable Queen and all!" Arthur said in a louder than necessary voice.

"Why do they call her that anyways I mean it's kind of harsh isn't it."

~Insert storied explanation about almost killing a limiter then Satalizer showing up yada yada you've probably already seen it if you haven't go watch the anime or read the manga and come back~

After seeing all 4 of my "friends" run off I decide to head back to my dorm. As I get up someone runs into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry please forgive me." I say turning to see who I knocked over. It's Attia Simmons

"It's fine I'm partially to blame as well." She says.

Something just clicked and I knew I had to be her limiter

"Hello you mind getting out of the way?" She "asks" but more demands.

"Sorry, I was just distracted it's not every day someone as beautiful as you talks to me." I say before covering my mouth. 'Where did that come from' I think to myself'.

She blushes, "Well that may be true but I have important business to attend, so..." she pauses to wave me aside.

I blush and step aside, "Of course my apologies ma'am."

She just nods and walks away. 'This year just got a whole lot more interesting.' I think to myself smirking. Not noticing the familiar feeling of someone watching me.


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifices to be made

Reviews: None but we have our first favorite in Prestige Productions that's a milestone right? No? Well onwards to the story.

I woke up gasping and in a cold sweat. I sit up quickly and put my hands on my knees. My Prometheus Fire glowing green on my arms from the adrenaline coursing through my body. It's always the same nightmare but I can never remember it after I wake up. I look at my clock and see I have a couple hours till breakfast.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep anytime soon might as well get ready for the day while I have time." I say to myself.

I shower and dry off taking note that my Fire is still glowing. I sigh and pull out my bandages and spendspend almost 10 minutes wrapping my arms so the glow doesn't penetrate into vision. I get dressed and leave my dorm to air dry my hair on my morning run.

I noticed a few people were out as well. I nodded politely to everyone I ran across it seemed a few limiters were being taken care of by their big sister's.

While stopping for a quick break I heard an explosion in the distance and took off towards the smoke.

When I got there I saw Satalizer El Bridgette squaring off against Ingrid Bernstein and her limiter Leo I only caught one bit of what she was saying though

"Who here is willing to be her limit..." She then stops and looks at me before narrowing her eyes in a glare.

"I think we have an answer." Ingrid continued after her pause.

"Me?" I point to myself. She nods and rolls her eyes.

"Sorry it's already a little one sided wouldn't want to embarrass the 3rd years to bad now would we." I taunt her.

She glares even harder, "Leo freezing area!" Ingrid shouts out.

"Yes, ma'am." Is all Leo says before activating his erien bar set and attempting to freeze me."

I smirk knowing it won't work. As it reaches me I stand rigid though.

Ingrid struts over to me. "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson." She says before attempting to slap me.

I grab her hand much to everyone's shock. "Huh, I was thinking the same thing." I taunt before sweeping her feet out from under her pinning her to the ground.

"That's impossible." She screeches out.

"Or your just not as good as you think." I say with a smile.

"What is going on out here?" A voice calls. "Mr. Roy what are you doing with Ms. Bernstein?" It asks again

I look up to see Chiffon Fairchild there with her loyal lap dog

"Oh, nothing Ms. President just a friendly wager." I respond. "Now I believe you said you'd talk to Attia for me right Ingrid?" I "ask" smiling

"Yeah, you win good job." She responds with a sickeningly sweet fake smile

I help her up off the ground.

"Well classes start in an hour please clean up." Chiffon says nicely.

"Of course Ms. President." Ingrid says walking off with Leo. I'd hate to be him right about now.

I turn to leave when I get called back

"Why?" I hear Satalizer ask.

"Huh?" I question

"Why?" She questions again

"You'll have to be more specific why what ma'am?" I ask smiling

"Why did you help me?" She asks getting shyer

"Uh, I didn't mean too to be honest with you she attacked first." I responded scratching my head nervously.

"I see," She says. "Well I don't need your help." She finishes stomping off.

"Jeez what did I do?" I ask myself. "Oh well I guess." I finished my monologue to myself. It's time to pay the piper.

It was later at school during lunch that it happened. People had been talking about me all day and honestly it was kind of annoying all the pointing and blatant staring, Pandora looking longingly at me. I hated it!

"Now I know how girls feel when they're stared at like a piece of meat." I mumble to myself having just grabbed some gelato. "I did bring it upon myself." I continued talking to myself. I wandered on over to a table to sit down at. I was enjoying my fake Italian ice cream.

"You know that's not what actual gelato tastes like right?" I heard a very familiar voice ask me.

I sighed and looked up at Chiffon and Ticy.

"Yes but it's the closest thing I get to home so I'm going to eat it anyways." I reply not paying attention to them.

"I see." Is all Chiffon said.

"Look I'm not in the greatest of moods is there a reason you're over here?" I ask still eating.

"How dare you talk to the president like th..." Ticy was saying

"It's alright Ticy." Chiffon interrupted. "I'm here to give you your formal invitation to Attia's room tonight." She said as innocent as possible.

I choked on my gelato, "Wh- *cough* *cough* What?" I ask slash yelled

"Oh my you really should be more careful." Chiffon says frowning.

"Yeah, will do thank you ma'am." I yell back because I'm already running off.

"Oh my, Attia is right boys are so easily manipulated." Chiffon says with a tilted head.

Okay so I was going to hold on to this for a few days as I did last time but to celebrate andand commemorate my first favorite Prestige here's chapter 3 feel free to tell me what you liked and disliked to short moves to fast or slow maybe the lack of kazuya breaking all the logic in previous plot let me know and have a great day


	4. Chapter 4: No directions are right

Reviews to be answered:

Prestige: Yes it took Satalizer great effort in a straight fight I admit but this was more of Ingrid getting to cocky and assuming he was powerless I'll be sure to make up for it though in a future chapter

And there will be no directons with Brandon's room invite but Ingrid does get a small extract of revenge. And fair point on Kazuya (ha see I put him as an afterthought no nobody okay then I'll go to my corner)

Okay so let's move forward but real quick I'm going to try and ease in and out of Brandon's POV not going to another but more 3rd person at times so I can give more background.

I was running very quickly to Attia's dorm room, this was what my mission called for so everything was coming together perfectly.

I found myself wandering because in my excitement I forgot to ask where her dorm was. I may have been briefed on certain people but I wasn't told everything about their lives.

"Brandon, what are you doing by the girls dorm?" I heard another voice I recognized ask.

"Oh, hi Ingrid I was told that Attia invited me to her dorm room." I explained.

"But classes just ended." She pointed out.

I tripped and fell down before standing up as quick as possible. "Oh, I may have been a little side tracked." I mumbled blushing.

She gave me a deadpan look. "Okay well you can follow me if you want we live right next to each other." She offered.

"Oh, thank you I've been lost since lunch." I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was over 3 hours ago." Ingrid once again pointed out.

"Uh, yeah not important." I say quickly willing the red off my face.

She just shrugged and kept walking.

After a little while we made it to the 3rd year Pandora dorms. I was about to rush in when Ingrid stopped me.

"Before you go I wanna ask why you are so infatuated with Attia you don't even know her?" Ingrid asked rather loudly.

"Uh, I don't really know if I'm honest about it." I reply not knowing what to say hoping she buys it.

"Really, you just woke up and decided that whoever comes through my door is my soul mate?" She asked looking at me incredulously.

"I don't know all I know is that when I saw here after we bumped into each other that I got this feeling that told me she was the girl I've been searching for like a love at first sight story." I gave her a half truth speech not saying that my Prometheus chose her as the best Pandora available.

"Okay, I believe you second door on the right." Is all Ingrid says before walking past me into her own room.

"Thanks Ingrid sorry about this morning." I yell after her.

"Oh, you will be." Ingrid said now safe in her room with an evil grin.

While in front of Attia's room I got all giddy, I don't know if I like it but I was to excited to care.

I opened the door I don't know what I expected but it wasn't to see her sitting on her bed in only her bra and panties looking out her window before turning to look at me.

I covered my eyes quick because I got nervous. "I'm sorry ma'am I was told you invited me here." I said peeking through my fingers.

"Yes, I did." She said walking up to me it was awkward because I stood almost a whole foot taller than her. That didn't stop her from grabbing me and throwing me on the bed.

"So, I heard you got into a fight with Ingrid." She said Crawling on top of me.

"Ye-Yes ma'am." I stuttered out

"I also heard you embarrassed her and the 3rd years." She said licking my ear.

"Sorry, Ma'am." I said.

"Well how about you can be my limiter after we get done teaching you a lesson."

"Okay ma'am, thank you ma'am." I say excited my plan was working better than I could have dreamed. Then it clicked

"Wait did you say we ma'am?" I ask trying to sit up only to realise that I've been tied down.

"Yes me and Ingrid are going to teach you a lesson." Attia says all the sexual tension changing with her tone and expression.

Ingrid then walks in with a whip. I start struggling to break free.

"Can't we talk about this ma'am?" I asked in more of a whimper. Looking for Attia only to find her in all black spandex.

"No but how about this since you're being a good boy and saying ma'am I'll go easy on you." She says before she whips me and I never want to relive that memory again.

"Hey, where did Brandon go?" Arthur asks Kazuya.

"I think Attia chose him as her limiter." Kazuya responds.

"Oh, no no no we need to get him right now." Arthur said looking worried.

"Because Attia loves manipulate and he just embarrassed all the third years she'll be out for blood." Arthur yells.

Kazuya's sweat drops. Both him and Arthur look at each other and take off running to the girls dormitory to save their only other male friend.

It takes them almost an hour to get there they got lost a few times.

I just opened the door when I spot Arthur and Kazuya sitting down looking dead with exhaustion.

They look up at me as Attia wobbles over to me.

"See you tomorrow Brandon." She giggles out almost as if she's drunk before kissing me on the cheek. "No I like Roy better." She says.

"Okay ma'am." I respond to her.

"Such, a good boy." She says patting my cheek before stumbling into her room as Ingrid stumbles out of Attia's room and into her own in the same condition as Attia.

Arthur looks at me. "What happened in there?" He asks

"Both the grxxeatest and worst experiences of my life." Is all I say as we walk back toto our dorm without another word spoken between us the rest of the way there we just went to sleep as soon as we got back

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it

Also let me know what you guys think of Arthur I'm trying to put more of a spotlight on him since he seemed to know a little to much for such a small role, unless I missed that manga


	5. Chapter 5: Learning to stay out of it

Reviews: Prestige my man thank you for the support I'm looking forward to your next update but to answer the more psychological concern it will happen after the first arc about chapter 11-12 where we'll be at the fake pandora stage. Right now I'm going for manipulation by any means necessary over everything else, and I thought Arthur had nothing really but you never know so just double checking

Frootloops: Welcome and yeah I agree but I actually have one he's just started college a month ago so it'll be a little while sorry in advance

And Finally I had a ton of bad luck recently phone shattered then my computer broke and it took forever to get a new phone so I apologise hopefully I can make up for it with a nice fluffy chapter then next I'll move into getting on with the action and moving more plot peices into place again sorry about the delay

Some good news since I also copied all my writing to the Fanfiction App everything was saved yay

"Hey did you hear about Attia?" A boy asked his friend.

"Yeah, she got a new limiter right?" his friend questined back

"Uh huh that new guy Brandon the one who stopped Ingrid from killing Sattalizer." He whispered as if talking about a forbidden topic.

"I'm pretty sure Sattalizer would have won." His friend argued.

"Are you crazy no way." He snapped.

I sighed at hearing this during class. 'I really should have left it alone.' I think to myself. He'd been hearing rumors all day since yesterday's incident. The closet one to the truth was when one girl claimed he was actually a Pandora just undercover. That made him laugh this morning. 'It's not like she put any real power into the punch.' I thought to myself before sighing once more and copied everything on the board before the bell rang

"Here you go Arthur." I said handing him my finished notes as the bell rang

"Thanks Brandon your a life saver." Arthur says before running out to get lunch. I smirk slightly before walking off to get lunch myself.

"Hey Arthur have you seen Kazuya today?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Satalizer just took off with him right behind after a big scene don't know where to though." Arthur told me.

"You aren't worried she's going to kill him?" I ask now worried about his mental stability.

"Na he's fine it's only..." Arthur paused eyes widening. He then grabbed my arm and drug me with him out of the hall.

"We need to hurry he touched the Untouchable Queen again." Arthur practically screamed.

"You know that name gets a little redundant after a while and anyways we don't know where he is." I tell him ripping my arm from his grasp.

We then heard an explosion from above us.

I raised an eyebrow. "Roof?" I ask Arthur. He nods. I sigh. "Come on lets go get him." I say before rusjing to get to the roof.

Just as we got through the doors to the roof I was frozen in place. The loud noise got everyone's attention.

I saw three limiters and what looked like a third maybe fourth year on one side and a beat up Satalizer and Kazuya on the other.

"Brandon?" Kazuya asked.

"Hi, did I miss the party?" I ask back smiling.

Satalizer attempted to cover herself from everyones eyes. Kazuya looked like he was going to say something before collapsing on the floor. The freezing area broke and Satalizer yelled. I was free to move and rushed over to the two.

"Kazuya hey buddy wake up." I start shaking him. 'Where the hell is Arthur?' I think to myself looking around.

"Activating Freezing Ray Ma'am" Three voices call out simultaneously. I look up in time to see the freezing ray racing over.

On instinct I pushed Satalizer out of the way before getting stuck mid air only a few inches from hitting the ground.

As the Pandora who's name I don't know comes over. I see Arthur finally come through looking exhausted. 'Little to late.' I think to myself.

"My my aren't you a handsome one." She says squatting down so I can see her face.

I smirk, "Attia thinks so too." I reply

"Oh, you have a little fire to you it'll make watching you break all the more pleasurable." She purrs.

"Not if you value your life Myabi." A familiar voice call out. I sigh in relief. 'I take it back Arthur you incredible bastard.'

"Oh, Ingrid how lovely to see you, I was just uh..." She paused. "Focus on Ingrid." She yells.

"Yes ma'am her limiters call out." focusing their freezing ray on Ingrid releasing me in the process.

"Ha, I out smarted West Genetics very own "Guardian of Order" how about that, I expected better from our 3rd year 5th rank." She says with so much confidence I'm pretty sure I threw up a little.

When I was released I resumed falling and hit the ground with a thud even harder than before because I stopped bracing myself.

"I don't know which hurt worse the fall or the cringe of hearing you speak." I call out at Myrabi.

"What did you say, who do you think you are?" She questions recoiling like she had just been slapped.

"Me, I'm nobody but her," I nod my head to Ingrid "she's the 5th rank in the entire school." I tell her walking over rubbing my jaw from the impact of the fall. "And she's the "Untouchable Queen" who you just pissed off." I say motioning to a rage shaking Satalizer.

"So what they're frozen." She says making me question her intelligence.

I punch one of her limiters in the face. This weekend the freezing area but Satalizer and Ingrid were still frozen.

"Ha that was your master plan?" She asks before grabbing my throat and slamming me to the ground. It knocked the air from me and I'm pretty sure I heard the cement crack, at least I hoped it was the cement.

"No that let Arthur have a free shot at the others." I cough out with some blood now splattering on her cheek.

Her eyes widened and looked over to see Arthur punch a second limiter.

The final limiter was pushed over his "Limit" (Nudge, Nudge) and the freezing ray collapsed as he was sent flying.

Myrabi's eyes widened as now Ingrid and Satalizer were free

"Take Kazuya and Satalizer to get some medical attention." Ingrid tells Arthur. He nods and grabs Kazuya with Satalizers help.

"You sure you have her handled?" Satalizer asks Ingrid before leaving.

"Without a doubt." Ingrid tells her. Satalizer nods before helping carry an unconscious Kazuya to get some help.

Ingrid then turns to Myrabi. Myrabi looks about to say something when Ingrid punches her in the face hard like extremely hard shattered cheek bone hard and knocks her out.

"Well I'm off to get some rest thanks for the save Ingrid." I tell her bowing. She blocks me with an arm.

She then proceeded to punch me in the face which sent me into the wall leaving an indent.

I groaned, "Okay I deserved that but you could have killed me." I say trying to yell but it's hard considering nI just got the wind knocked out of me.

"Your resilient, oh and Attia told me before I left that you needed to be taught a lesson." Ingrid smiles at me making me shiver.

"No please not again." I plead with her on my knees.

"Maybe next time you'll learn to mind your own business then, we won't always be able to save you." She says before dragging me off to meet with Attia. Safe to say I didn't go to school for a few days after. I got broken arm, hand, 2 cracked ribs and a major concussion, nothing got hurt from the fight at least

Okay again sorry for the delay but I'm back hopefully for a while let me know how I did and if you have any complaints and Happy late Thanks Giving to all of you if yoyr not in America then happy really late Halloween and if you don't celebrate that then Um... happy early Christmas and or Hanukkah I guess till next time have a wonderful day


End file.
